Gaia Pledge/Quotes
Overview This subject is a verbatim quote guide for Gaia Pledge. Message Gift of Aquarius Gift of Angels, Nitemares, Pisces Gift of Grass, Fire, Water, and Aries Diedrich's Gift Gift of Taurus, The Gift of Chicky, Bunny and Grunny Gift of Gemini, Kitten Star, and Mobile Gift of Cancer, Taru's Gift, Lex's Ghost Obsession, Neverland's Bounty Gift of Cancer, Taru's Gift, Lex's Ghost Obsession, Neverland's Bounty, and Gift of Pride Gift of Leo, Ice Cream, and CHOMP Gift of Virgo, Lake Kindred, Watergun, THE BOOT Gift of Libra, Space, and Zurg Gift of Scorpio, Jack, and Ghost Gift of Sagittarius, AFK, OMG, and Gobbles Gift of Capricorn, Bells, and Snow Star's Gift and Moon's Gift Valentine's Gift 2020, Gift of Royal Paws, and Gift of Gaia Gallery Screenshot 2018-12-19 A message from Gaia's Founders Gaia Online.png|2018 December 19 Screenshot 2018-12-26 A message from Gaia's Founders Gaia Online.png|2018 December 26 Screenshot 2019-01-15 A message from Gaia's Founders Gaia Online.png|2019 January 15 Screenshot 2019-01-16 A message from Gaia's Founders Gaia Online.png|2019 January 16 Screenshot 2019-02-16 A message from Gaia's Founders Gaia Online(3).png|2019 February 15 Screenshot 2019-03-14 A message from Gaia's Founders Gaia Online.png|2019 March 14 Screenshot_2019-04-02 A message from Gaia's Founders Gaia Online(1).png|2019 April 1 Screenshot 2019-04-15 A message from Gaia's Founders Gaia Online.png|2019 April 15 Screenshot 2019-04-30 A message from Gaia's Founders Gaia Online.png|2019 April 30 Gc Screenshot 2019-05-15 A message from Gaia's Founders Gaia Online.png|2019 May 15 Gc Screenshot 2019-06-15 A message from Gaia's Founders Gaia Online.png|2019 June 15 Gc Screenshot 2019-06-15 A message from Gaia's Founders Gaia Online(1).png|2019 June 15, corrected Gc Screenshot 2019-06-22 A message from Gaia's Founders Gaia Online.png|2019 June 22, Pride Month Gc Screenshot 2019-06-25 A message from Gaia's Founders Gaia Online(1).png|2019 June 25, Pride Month corrected Gc Screenshot 2019-07-15_A_message_from_Gaia's_Founders_Gaia_Online.png|2019 July 15 |2019 August 15 Gc page 2k19sep16 Gaia Pledge.png|2019 September 16 Gc page 2k19Oct15 Gaia Pledge.png|2019 October 15 Screenshot_2019-11-15 A message from Gaia's Founders Gaia Online.png|2019 November 15 Screenshot_2019-11-30 A message from Gaia's Founders Gaia Online.png|2019 November 30 (Black Friday 2k19 Sale) |2019 December 16 |2020 January 01 |2020 February 15 Flavor text Be an Angel. Support Gaia. Gift of Aquarius $2.50 - I want the Gift of Aquarius! Qty 1-100 Other ways to support Gaia Card Pal Gaia Cash | Ads and Surveys | Angel Subscription Choose between 3 items: $2.50 each - I want to support Gaia! Gift of Angels Gift of Nitemares Gift of Pisces Total: $7.50 Choose between 4 items: $2.50 each - I want to support Gaia! Gift of Grass Gift of Fire Gift of Water Gift of Aries Total: $10.00 I want to support Gaia! Gift of Grass Gift of Fire Gift of Water Gift of Aries Diedrich's Gift Total: $12.50 I want to support Gaia! Diedrich's Gift Gift of Taurus Gift of Bunny Gift of Chicky Gift of Grunny Gift of Dango Total: $12.50 / $15.00 I want to support Gaia! Gift of Gemini Gift of Kitten Star Gift of Mobile Total: $7.50 I want to support Gaia! Gift of Cancer Taru's Gift Lex's Ghost Obsession Neverland's Bounty Total: $10.00 Gift of Pride Gift of Strength Gift of Inclusivity Gift of Solitude Gift of Independence Gift of Difference Gift of Acceptance Gift of Change Total: $27.50 Gift of Leo Gift of CHOMP Gift of Ice Cream Total: $7.50 Gift of Virgo Gift of THE BOOT Gift of Lake Kindred Gift of Watergun Total: $10.00 Gift of Libra Gift of Space Gift of Zurg Total: $7.50 Gift of Jack Gift of Ghost Gift of Scorpio Total: $7.50 Gift of Sagittarius Gift of AFK Gift of OMG Gift of Gobbles Total: $10.00 Gift of Sagittarius Gift of AFK Gift of OMG Gift of Gobbles Gift of Aureli Gift of Ossidi Total: $15.00 Gift of Snow Gift of Bells Gift of Capricorn Total: $7.50 Star's Gift Moon's Gift Total: $5.00 Gift of Gaia Valentine's Gift 2020 Gift of Royal Paws Total: $7.50 External links * Landing page - https://www.gaiaonline.com/gaiapledge/ ** https://www.gaiaonline.com/payments ** https://www.gaiaonline.com/offers/gcash2 ** https://www.gaiaonline.com/payments/braintree * https://www.thetrevorproject.org/ Category:Gaia Staff Quotes